Trying to make you love me
by SMILEisMYmotto
Summary: Hey guys this is One-shot for love channy 5678 contest PLEASE CHECK IT OUT :D   Story:Chad dosent know do anything LOL you have to read,really READ :D


**Hey guys! This is a One shot to _love channy 5678_ contest hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:Me:I DO OWN SWAC!Ok, now who is the idiot that believed in what I said?Nobody? Gees you people are not fun oh and the bath part was based on Everytime by Britney Spears ,now like the check it out girls would say,CHECK IT OUT! **

* * *

"Ok, get it?"I asked VERY nervous."Chad,we already reviewed the plot thousands of times, there is not anything to worry about"Said Selena Gomez perfectly calm."I-I am not I am just worried about you, you-you seam so pale you know I think we should take you to the hospital or something"I said trying to go out of there but Selena pushed me back."!You made me come here and let my poor Justin alone in our date, decorate the plot and MAKE the plot because what you had was garbage so your not going anywhere but the prop house!"wow this girl needs some pills."Ok , ok but if it doesn't work it YOUR fault!""It is going to work you idiot just follow the plan ok?''''Yeah,yeah wherever''

...

**Sonny Pov.**

I was sitting in the prop house, with my head where you put your feet and my feet where you put your head,watching T.V.''Nop,never,I would rather puke''Well switching the channels seeing if there was something interesting on the T.V. But no,nothing oh wait found something.''_Hey we, Tween Weekly T.V., are here in Hollywood where we spotted Chad Dylan Cooper and Justin Bieber's new girlfriend, Selena Gomez walking around all smiley did Selena broke up with Justin for Hollywood's Bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper?For more information and pictures visit our page _''**(Real page!I founded it right now xD)**Wh-what?No, this has to be a joke...Chad a-and Selena Ms. Me and Chad are perfect to each other?I mean I don't like Chad...I-I love him...my thoughts were interrupted by _them _ interning in the room.

...

**Selena Pov.**

''Hey Monr-'' Oh no your not going to screw it up!But I stepped on him before he ruined everything.''I mean Sonny yeah...Hey Sonny''Oh please god you have to help us''So Sonny what have you been doing?"I asked trying to change the subject while Chad was already siting on the couch with his feet on the table and his hands under his head."Me?Oh nothing and you _Selena, _ what have _ you _been doing?''She said between her teeth yay my plan is working''Oh the normal ,working ,walking around ,going out with my _boyfriend''_ ''Oh you mean Justin?''''Um?Oh no Justin was just for publicity I'm with Chaddy isn't _Chaddy_?''We looked at Chad but he was lost looking at Sonny ''CHADDY!'' I screamed and he ...well fell to the floor...and screamed like girl...''What?I'm up! I'm up!''"I was telling Sonny how we love each other"He looked at me like I had two heads"What?"I gave him a look I can't believe he calls himself the great actor of our generation he is not the best actor of this generation or any other not in China, Arctic or another place! He is close to her and there you have a stupid naive kid.'' Oh right we are _in love._'' ''Really?Because it didn't look like it.''

...

**Chad Pov.**

''Well that-that was just because I was so lost in Selena's eyes I think I got turned off from the rest of the world''I said taking Selena's hands.''Oh...I-I have to go I promessed Tawni that I would help her with her sketch this week.''She said sad I think she likes me well..I hope so I LOVE that's it LOVE of curse it's impossible she feel the same but I would stay happy with a simple I like you too.

...

**Sonny Pov.**

I got in mine and Tawni dressing room ,closed the doors and the vents ,turned off the light and sat on the couch and cried my eyes out. Why is life so unfair?

...*************************************...

After I was done I looked at the mirror.I looked at my face and hair, they were a mess,makeup all over me.I putted my makeup(thank god I don't us so much as Tawni).I looked at the clock wow I cried 2 hours it's better I got back to the prop house when I heard Chad's and Selena's voices._ I wonder why they still here._

''So she believed huh?''''Told ya but you believed?NO!''''Sorry''''What?''''I'm sorry for not believing in the plan that you make to make Monroe falling for me,even harder because she already was I mean,who isn't?''''Uh Me?''''Keep telling yourself that-''''What!''I said appearing.

''Oh oh''said Selena.

''Oh oh?Is that what you have to say?Because I am sure this is not part of the plane,is it?''''I mean what plane!I dont know anything about a plan.''

''Really Chad you thought you cold play with people feelings and get way with it?''I said almost crying.I kow I sound pathetic but when you fell it isn't...''I-I I -''''yeah that's the problem, it's always you''that was the last thing I said before going out of there ,only thinking about one thing. Go to my bedroom and break down crying,_again._

...

**Selena Pov.**

I guess this didn't work like I was expecting my gosh this is all my fault wait, why I am I talking/thinking ?''Oh my gosh Chad I'm sorry this was all my fa-''''It's ok it wasn't your fault,don't worry''He said touching my shoulder's.''But-''''Shh it's ok and your right I do love her.''After giving me a _really_ weak smile he got out...what have I done?

...

**Chad Pov.**

Even if the only thing I wanted to do was break down crying I couldn't I have to find a way to make

Sonny forgive me...

...

**Sonny Pov.**

''Hey Sonny, why are you home so soon?It´s only 5 usually you get home by 6:30. ''''Hey mom,they let us go out sooner because rehearsal ended quicker''''Oh ok I better start doing dinner''''Ok mom''I said going to the bathroom..I toked my cloths off and (after the bath was full of water)got in Chad's so stupid,what did I saw on him,he has QI really small,has baby face ,he has no abs_ well that I´m not sure I never saw it before so yeah,and my mom dosen't like him at ALL_ but what am I saying his SO CUTE wait I´m mad at him...Ugrr why me I always have been a good girl mom is right,bad things happened to good people..._Umh shoot I´m so tired..I started closing my eyes and..._

...

**Chad Pov.**

'' everything´s ready''''Ok thanks''''You we-did you just said thanks?''''Yeah,you can go now''''You don't need help to put that together?''''Yes,but it isn't going to be the same if it isn't me''''You do love her don't ya ?''I weekly smiled''...yeah...''''Good luck dud''He said going back to the car''Thanks...''I am going really to need it...

...

**Sonny Pov.**

Connie:*knocks on the door*Sonny!Sonny the dinner´s almost ready!Sonny?*opens the door a sees Sonny under water*Oh my god Sonny!*Takes her head out of the water and mumbles*She´s so pale I better call a medic...

...

**Nobody Pov.**

Nurse:Where is she?

Connie:In the bathroom.

Nurse:Ok you better go grab some clothes.

Connie:Ok*goes to Sonny´s room and accidently grabs two jeans*

Medic:Do you want to go with us or in your car?

Connie:With you ple-*phone rings*I go by car.

Medic:Ok*goes to the ambulance*

Connie:*grabs the phone*Y-yes?

...

**Chad Pov.**

Well it´s all done,it´s even better than I tough it would I just have to call Sonny to come.I waited and at the third ring someone with their voice cracking pick up the phone.

_Chad's Pov._

Connie:Y-yes?_Umm not Sonny´s voice it must be her mom._

Chad:Hey its Chad.

Connie:Oh hey Chad what can I do for you._She said in a ´´What hell those he want now``_

Chad:Is Sonny there?

Connie:*starts crying*She´s at the hospital._She´s where_?

Chad:Wh-w-why?_Don´t cry, don´t cry, don´t cry,..._

Connie:I-I found-ed her on t-the bath un-der the wat-er._Don´t cry, don´t cry, don´t cry,..._

Chad:Can I visit?

Connie:*sighs*Su-sure.

Chad:Ok thanks I´m on the way.

Connie:Ok*hungs up*

Chad:*lets a tear fall*It´s going to be ok now to the hospital*runs and drives in his car*Don´t worry Sonshine,I´m coming.

...

Connie:How is she?

Medic:Well I´m sorry but-

Connie:OMG.

Medic:Don´t worry I´m just joking she is better than ever*smiles*

Connie:Thank god!Why did you scared me like that.

Medic:I was just making conversation you can go see her right now if you want to*winks and goes away*

Connie:*blushes and goes to Sonny´s room*

Sonny:Hey mom.

Connie:Oh Sonny your ok.*smiles bright*

Sonny:*smiles*Um I don't know why but I think that isn't the only reason your that smily.

Connie:*giggles dreamly*Well your medic was kinda hitting on me.

Sonny:Oh la la*sings* someone has a crush on you.

Connie and Sonny:*laughts*

?:*knocks on the door*

Sonny:Come in!

Chad:*enters slowly*...Hey...

Sonny:*smile fades away*Hey...what are you doing here.

Connie:*whispers*Sonny be nice he sounded really worried when we where on the phone.

Sonny:*whispers*But mom!You don't even like him!

Chad:*clears throat*:You know I´m still here don´t ya?

Connie:Yo bro we are trying to have private conversation here.

Chad:*weird face and shakes head*It´s not very private if your talking about me with me right behind you.

Connie:Then turn around and put your hands in your ears.

Chad:But-

Connie:Shush*points her finger to him making him to turn around*

Chad:*hands in the air*:Ok,ok*does what she told him*

Sonny:*can´t it anymore and starts laughing*Omg mom your so mean!

Connie:What can I do*smiles innocently*I better get going so you two can talk.

Sonny:AND get the medics number.

Connie:Ugr you know me too well.*taps Chad´s shoulder*

Chad:*turns around*

Connie:Be careful with what you do I´m really behind the door,... probably with my ear on the door-

Sonny:Mom!

Connie:Fine I get out.*Does knifes to Chad and goes out*

Chad:Well...your moms...different...

Sonny:You know I´m already mad at you,saying that about my mom won´t make it better...

Chad:You-Your right,can I sit.

Sonny:*rolls eyes*Sure.

Chad:*sits down*Look ,I know what I did was wrong but I-I

Sonny:And we get back to the problem again Chad it´s always you!I don't care if your selfish everyone is a little even I*mutters*according to my mom too much*normal*but you need to be nice!Did you know that for every bad thing you do you have to do two nice things.

Chad:Can I start now?*pulls her by her hand*

Sonny:CHAD!I have to change first!And MOM CAN WE!

Connie:*in the other side of the door*SURE BUT MAKE SURE YOU CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THERE!

Sonny:OK!

Connie:BYE LOVE YOU!

Sonny:ME TOO!

Chad:*stands there looking at her*

Sonny:The door!

Chad:Oh right I forgot!*opens the door*

Connie:*falls*

Sonny:Mom didn't we already said goodbye?

Connie:Yes but,I Oh look at the hours bye*goes away*

Sonny:*sighs*Adults...

Chad:Ok?I better get going...*Gets out*

Sonny:Umm Chad?

Chad:*outside*Yes?

Sonny:I kinda...just have two pants and anything else.

Chad:Haaaaa wait just a little.

...5minutes later...

Chad:Can I come in?_ if only she said yes._

Sonny:...No...just open the door a little.

Chad:There*gives her clothes*_Ugr It´s so cold._

Sonny:Chad.

Chad:Yes?

Sonny:This is a nurse slippers and if this your whit shirt what are you wearing?

Chad:My jacket.

Sonny:*sighs*O-onl-y?_OMG she´s stuttering!That only means one thing..._

Chad:*smirks*Monroe why are you stuttering?

Sonny:I-I´m not._Sure and I was born yesterday..._

Chad:Are you daydreaming about me without shirt.

Sonny:N-no.

Chad:Wherever makes you happy._Don´t be ashamed Sonshine I am daydreaming about you too right ,inside with no clothes on..._

**Me:Ew too much information.**

_Chad:Hey what are you doing here go back to writing._

**Me:*smirks*Wherever makes you happy**_._

_Chad:Hey don't use my lines against me!_

**Me:I write them so it´s MINE lines.**

_Chad:That I said._

**Me:Because I wanted to.**

_Chad:I-I don't remember anything else._

**Me:You do say I alot.**

_Chad:Can you stop._

**Me:But I´m not doing anything.**

_Chad:Yes you are._

**Me:Did you know that while your talking to me your princess is trying to get your attention.**

_Chad:What?I hate you._

**Me:Sure...Bye I better live you alone before you explode,ok that seems great maybe I´m staying.**

_Chad:Go._

**Me:ugr alright your no fun. **

Sonny:CHAD!

Chad:Huh?

Sonny:Wow you did zoomed out.

Chad:Your ready?

Sonny:Yup.

Chad:Then for what are you waiting for?Let´s go!

...In the car...

...awkward silence...

Chad:You know...when I said that about Selena.

Sonny::Huh?

Chad:You know about getting lost in Selena's eyes?

Sonny:*frowns*Yeah.

Chad:*parks and lifts her chin so there eyes are in front of each other*I was talking the true,I just had to change your name to Selena's.

Sonny:R-rea-really?

Chad:Yeah*leans in*

Sonny:*leans in*

?:*knocks on the window*

Channy:*Pulls away*

Sonny:OMG IT´S JUSTIN BIEBER!*goes out of the car*

Chad:*sarcastic*yay Justin Bieber...ugr why I mean I was almost kissing her...

Selena:Yes you were.

Chad:*screams*

Selena:Dud,you need to start screaming like a guy.

Chad:Oh look there´s a bee in your hair.

Selena:WHAT!*screams*TAKE IT OUT,TAKE IT OUT!

Justin:Sel stop calm down SEL!

Selena:*slaps him accidentally*OMG Justin I´m so sorry but Chad said that there was a bee in my hair...

Chad:*laughing*Looks like you scream like me too.

Selena:It isn't fun besides I am a girl.

Chad:*keeps laughing*You-slapped him*falls but keeps laughing*

Sonny:I know what to do wait a minute.

...15seconds later(while them)...

Selena:So...you gave her an autograph?

Justin:yeah one for her,her best friend Lucy,Tawni and for someone called Connie and I also took some or better many pics with her.

Selena:Yeah she loves you.

Justin:*smiles at her*I hope it isn't just her.

Selena:*giggles and blushes*

Justin:*pecks her cheek*

Chad:*rolling on the floor*

Selena:Ok it wasn't that funny!

Sonny:*comes back with a bucket full of water and trows the water to Chad*

Chad:*screams*COLD,COLD!*takes his jacket*(**Remember,nothing underneath P)**

Selena:Oh we are going aren't we Justin?

Justin:But-

Selena:NOW!

Justin:Bye guys!Bye Son!*gets pulled by Selena*

Sonny:Bye JB.

Chad:*looks at her*

Sonny:What.

Chad:Why the nicknames?

Sonny:Because.

Chad:Because,why?

Sonny:*eyes travel to his abs*

Chad:*smirks*Like what you see Monroe.

Sonny:Ah already have seen better.

Chad:But you still like it...

Sonny:Wherever,so what did you have to show me that was so important?

Chad:Oh right come with me.

**(Pic on my profile)**

Sonny:Aw you did this for me?

Chad:Yup.

Sonny:Aw thanks let´s go!

Channy:*sit down and start eating*

Sonny:*trows one peace of bread to him*

Chad:HEY What was that for?

Sonny:* Laughs*

Chad:*Trows the same piece to her*

Sonny:HEY*laughts*

...After theirs little battle was finished...

...walking by the water...

Chad:So...

Sonny:So...You know there´s one thing that is still bothering me.

Chad:And that will be?

Sonny:Why did you and Selena pretended to be dating?

Chad:*stops walking*Sonny there´s something I need to tell you.

Sonny:*stops too*What is it.

Chad:Look Sonny,*takes her hands*I *takes a deep breath* I Love you with all my heart and nothing and nobody can,I hope,brake us a part,**(I don´t own this part this was based in a Portuguese music that I traduced)** your the Sun,your the moon your my hope,your the time,your the perfect and I´m not even perfectionist,only you changed me,only you made me see who I am and if I don´t say that I love you is because I think is too obvious.

Sonny:Aw that was sweet, did you practice that in front of the mirror?

Chad:Yes,yes I did...But Sonny look I love you,adore you,want you,I venerate you,I call you,I cry ,I wait,I ask you just one chance please can you be my girlfriend?

Sonny:*kisses him*

Chad: I will take that as a yes.

Sonny:Do that*Smiles,pecks him and runs away*

Chad:Hey!Wait for me!

Channy:* laughs*

**...while that...**

**Selena:Aww their so cute.**

**Justin:*looking outside YOUR computer*Yo Selena.**

**Selena:Yes.**

**Justin:I think we are being stalked.**

**Selena:What you -Oh hey,you know the story already ended why are you here?Go rview!**

**Justin:Yeah now if you escuse me*pulls down a sheet and kisses her***

**SHEET:_REVIEW_**

_**The end hope you liked the story :D and check my others stories **_(sorry for my bad English :s)

xoxo suckers


End file.
